Lettucewings
Introduction LettuceWings belong solely to Doom and the Lettuce wiki. Any copiers out there who try and copy this will be fed to Shrek. Also do not edit this information without my permission, but feel free to add your OC under the 'dragons' heading! Description LettuceWings come in different shades of green. From the darkest jade, to almost white. Their eyes have no color, only tiny pupils that expand in the darkness. They have tall and long spikes along their backs. And tiny spikes that run from under their necks, to their underbelly. They have wavy designs and splotches along their scales, making them easily identify each other. No two dragons have the same designs. They also have protective scales along their back.Their membrane on their wings are rough and wavy and strong, like a leaf of a lettuce. Habitat LettuceWings usually live in leveled temperatures. Therefore they cannot stay healthy or live to their oldest age in extremely hot or cold temperatures. LettuceWings will mostly live underground, only the gatherers will venture above ground for food and herbs. The queen may go above ground as well to see allies. Abilities LettuceWings can survive weeks without a drop of water because of their water storing abilities. They can also see in the dark. If hot enough, LettuceWings will turn a blackish-brown color to save water. They can change their scale color to be darker, lighter, or brighter. To do this they need to be hydrated, if they aren't, their scales will fade. If they are mildly dehydrated, their scales will be white. If they are mediumly dehydrated, their scales are brown. And if they are about to die of dehydration, their scales are black. Names All of the LettuceWing names are plants that are one word. Ex. Sunflower, Ex. Lilac. Queen and Kingdom Queen Cabbage The Lettucewings live in an underground kingdom, many small holes lead to burrows and food storages. Medium holes lead to businesses and armour rooms. Larger holes mean import places as in banks, food storages, the great council hole, the queen's nest, and the hatchery. Weaknesses 1) If exposed to freezing temps, their wings will freeze. And if cold enough, their entire body will freeze. 2) Their long spikes on their back will lose their strength and fall off. 3) If they're exposed to poison, they will most likely die in four minutes. 4) Their entire body may be made of water, but they can also die of blood loss. 5) Is kept in unhealthy environments, they will most likely become depressed or insane. Facts 1) Their eggs look like heads of lettuce 2) They are born blind 3) Their claws are extremely long and durable, as they are used for digging. 4) Their shades of green depend on their mood, they will become darker is mad or sad, and lighter when they are happy or excited. And if it is a bright shade of their original color, it means love. 5) LettuceWings can survive with low oxygen Dragons Queen: Queen Cabbage Gatherers: Male: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Female: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Council: Male: 1. 2. 3. Female: 1. 2. 3. Soilders: Male: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Females: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Dragons with no occupation Male: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Females: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Note: This is still a W.I.P. So there might be some minor spelling errors and OPness? Anyways I'll work on it more in the future. And if we run out of spaces, feel free to add more! Dear lord we're never going to fill up these spaces anyway. xD